


Fantastic Obedience

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann imagines what he'd do for Stacker Pentecost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there not more Stacker/Hermann fic? I don't understand.

Hermann does not have a _crush_ on Marshall Pentecost. That’s what Newton calls it, what Newton teases him about whenever he salutes the Marshall in the hall or gives a report. It’s not a _crush_ , because schoolboys get crushes, and Hermann is an _adult_.

But...yes, he _does_ admire the Marshall quite a lot, and, yes, he finds him physically attractive- but who _doesn’t_? Even Newton, between his teasing, has admitted, “Hell yeah, man, I’d hit that. I’d hit that with the fist of an angry god.”

And yes, perhaps Hermann fantasizes, sometimes, about a world where Pentecost is attracted to him too. A world where Pentecost- _Stacker_ , he’s allowed to call him in these fantasies -knocks on his door one night and says, “Doctor Gottlieb, I’d like it if you accompanied me to dinner tonight. A private dinner, in my quarters.”

Hermann, alone in his room, feels his cock begin to twitch with interest. Perhaps it’s time for a shower.

He strips naked as he waits for the water to warm up. When it is nice and hot, easy on his sore leg, he steps in and sighs at how it feels on his skin. His cock responds to the water as well, and Hermann allows himself to think about Stacker.

After their dinner, Stacker would lift Hermann in his arms, in a bridal carry that he’d consider humiliating coming from anyone else. In Stacker’s arms, though, pressed close to his broad chest, Hermann feels safe and adored. Hermann hums as he runs the pad of his thumb across the head of his swelling cock.

Stacker would lay him down on his bed and kneel over him, slowly pushing off Hermann’s clothes. He undoes every button like it’s his job. Stacker takes Hermann’s trousers and briefs off, and he is not shocked or repulsed by the scars on Hermann’s thigh. He traces a hand across them, considering, and then presses a kiss to the scar tissue. “Why, Doctor Gottlieb,” he says in that low rumble. “You’re rather beautiful.”

Hermann presses a hand against his mouth to keep from crying out. In reality, he may have a hard time believing Stacker Pentecost would ever call _him_ beautiful, but in the realm of fantasy, it is a compliment that the Marshall truly believes. Hermann shakes slightly as he thrusts into his own hand. “M-marshall, sir,” he gasps.

“Oh, Doctor- call me Stacker.”

No, no- that’s a fine thing for romance, but tonight, Hermann _wants_ to call Stacker sir, wants to be ordered around by him. Hermann twists his wrist during his next pump, and he changes the scene in his mind.

Marshall Pentecost, in full uniform, inspecting Hermann’s bare body. “Mister Gottlieb. Tonight, you’re to suck my cock- are you capable of such a task?”

“Yes, sir!” Hermann imagines that he’s as hard in the fantasy as he is now, almost embarrassingly red and aching.

Pentecost smirks at his eager erection. “And if you’re good, I’ll let you come. Now then-” He opens his trousers to reveal his cock, firm and gorgeous, uncut, unlike Hermann’s.

In the shower, Hermann whimpers helplessly. He hasn’t sucked a cock since graduate school, he doubts he’d be much good at it now without the practice- but he pretends he’d be able to take Stacker’s whole cock all at once. It’s only as long as average, but thick. Hermann has a large mouth, he could fit it in quite nicely.

“Good boy,” Pentecost says as Hermann sucks his cock. “Good boy, Mister Gottlieb- _Hermann_ , you darling boy. You’re so good- what a clever mouth you have.”

Hermann bucks into his own hand and groans. He’s _dripping_ with precome, _Gott_.

“Ah, Hermann, love- I’m about to come. Shall I come in your mouth, sweet boy?”

Hermann encourages him with a pleased noise, and he swallows Pentecost’s release with pleasure. It earns him a warm kiss, and Stacker pets his cheek. “Good boy, Hermann. Let’s have you come.”

Hermann imagines his own hand is Stacker’s- Stacker’s hand thumbing his slit, Stacker’s hand cupping his balls, Stacker’s hand pumping him. “ _Marshall_!” Hermann cries as he comes, and he is so far gone that he cannot find it in himself to be worried or embarrassed about the possibility of anyone having heard him.

Whispers of _good boy, Hermann, good boy_ echo in his ears as he cleans himself off. The water’s run cold by now, and Hermann shivers as he finishes. He towels himself dry and changes into his warmest flannel pajamas.

When he gets into bed, he imagines he is curling up next to Stacker’s chest, and he can almost feel Stacker’s arms around him.


End file.
